Tithe insipred Fearie story
by veggiemonster7
Summary: when the light and dark courts are at war AGAIN the princess of the light court Violet has been sent away. but to the human realm. she must keep up pretenses which includes going to high school. surprises are around every corner.


Violet inspected herself in the hotel mirror. The human clothes felt weird on her sensitive faerie skin. She frowned. She wanted to be home in her kingdom hidden in the forest, not in a human hotel, she wanted to be home. " How long do I have to do this?" she murmured to herself in her native tongue that she would miss speaking in. She had studied humans for a very long time and her language sounded somewhat like the human one called Latin. But she thought that her language sounded much prettier and flowed better. She stared at her reflection for a long moment then sighed and sat on the ground dreaming of home. Kadien walked

into the room and stared at her sprawled out on the ground dreaming the way she always did when she was sad. he glared down at her, " what are you doing?! We have to leave soon!" his tongue was fast and harsh; everything he said sounded insulting to violets ears. She looked up at him for a moment the sighed and closed her eyes. She wandered back to her dreams. " Violet!" Kadien shrilled again. His tongue was fast in their language but faster in this strange foreign language.

She glared at him now, " Go away!" she forced the her self to use the new language. They stared at each other for a very long time, until there was a pounding at the door. Their guard yelled for them to hurry. Violet unwillingly dragged herself out of the room. "Where is the place we are going now?"

She asked like an over curious child. Kandien laughed, " a new place" his voice was whisper from the laughing. He thought she was childish. Violet had a strange flash back of something she thought she had long forgotten.

" _they have to get along." her mother sighed defectively. _

" _well we just need to give them time; they just met." Romare_

_tried to calm her. They were very kind to each other. Violet couldn't understand what they were talking about but she wanted to know. She was about to step into the library from where she was hidding behind the corner down the hall just close enough to listen when they were talking when they started again. It was her __mother " I hope so they are going to have to spend the rest of their lives together." Her voice full of depression and worry. " do you think this arranged marriage was a bad idea?" she looked to Romare Kadien's father. _

Violet came back as if someone shook her,which no one did. She was walking down the hallway in the hotel they were on their way to check out. Kadien was walking right in front of her. She couldn't remember her exact age when she had witnessed her mother plaining her future but she was very young. She did not yet know what Arranged Marriage meant but she didn't forget the words. When she was old enough to read she looked them up in a very large dictionary in the library. It wasn't until about 2 years ago she truly knew what they meant. She feared what her future entailed, she feared more that she couldn't stop nor change it. She was stuck to marry who her mother chose. For her free will was just in her dreams. The only ting she got to choose was what she read in the library. She missed that place; the library it was her haven the one place she was free. She knew she would never see that place again. Despite the false hope that Kadien continually implanted in her easily swayed mind. She didn't like the human world or the faerie realm but she would give almost anything to see her home once more.

" Violet...." Kadien's voice shocked her awake from her day dream of home. " I know you miss that place; I do as well but we have to stay here so will you please stop sulking." he tried reasoning with her but she did not listen. She didn't want to be reasoned with . She enjoyed sulking and missing home. It gave her a strange sort of hope that one day she could return. She quickly stopped her self from that train of thought. She wouldn't allow herself to be more disappointed than she already was. She scolded herself for think such foolish thoughts. " Violet... you are such a foolish hopeless girl." she didn't understand why she was talking in the third person the way she was. But she enjoyed doing so when she was upset.

" Violet" Kadien sighed in disappointment. " please stop sulking, there is nothing you nor I can change about our situation. So please stop. Your sulking is very upsetting." he put a hand on the small of her back and gave her a soft hug and kissed the top of her head. His hand remained on her back for a moment longer then her turned quickly and continued walking to the car that would take them to were they were staying. The light of day was very harsh to look upon. Once they got outside. The light in the faerie realm was soft and filtered by the trees, here is was very bright; she would have to remember to keep her eyes down on the ground it hurt less that way. She stepped into the small black car. Her hand on the small amulet around her neck that made her look human. It was a prized possession of her mothers. She gave it to her before she left, _" take great care of this. It will be of great use to you around humans." Marion placed the small delicate necklace into Violet's hand. And squeezed her tight. Marion was crying now, telling Violet how much she would be missed, how she would always remember and love her. Violet at the time did not understand what her mother meant. She assumed that she would be coming back after the war was over. Once she got to the human world Kadien explained to her that they weren't going back. _

A silent tear ran down Violets cheek she would have to teach herself to forget the life she once knew. For she wouldn't see it again. This was her new life she had to pretend to be human. She was terrified to get to school. she had to go to regular high school to keep up pretenses. Meeting human teenagers scared her but being able to take the glamour off behind closed doors put a smile on her face.


End file.
